The Final Fight Against the Litch
by DanieTheHuman
Summary: I'm tired of seeing Fionna as the weak girl. This time she will fight for her land. The Litch has escaped to the land of Aaa and Fionna and Cake have to understand what the creature is. By communicating with night terrors with Ooo Fionna, Finn, Jake, and Cake try to understand the past, the Litch, their actual family. Next chapter will be on May 15 (sorry for the delay)


It was another good morning in the land of Aaa. BMO was already making pancakes; Cake was drinking her morning tea. The sun was humbly about to rise. All was splendid.

"Good Morning sweet cheeks," Cake called out to Fionna who had her eyes peeled open. "Is something wrong you look really pale?"

"NOPE…. Nothing wrong here…" Fionna uncertainly said. "Hee…hee...hee," she laughed oddly trying to cover up her bad lying.

"Fifi you're lying, I can see you try to cover up a lie from a mile away. What's the story spit it out girl."

"No I'm doing fine, just a bad dream you know… the usual."

"Bad dream my sausage. You've been having a bad dream for a week now. You sure you aren't sick. Maybe you need to talk to Gumball or Dr. Prince. This isn't healthy."

"No, Cake I'm fine… I just need to go outside and clear my mush mind up, you know. I think it's just jammed," Fionna said while she turned to her backpack.

"I remember mom use to say that you'd get bad dreams all the time when we were little. She would always sing you a lullaby… the… the" she started to think. "The Lion Song!" Cake went for the hammered dulcimer to play the song but Fionna instinctively grabbed her sword and almost swung at Cake.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH," Cake stretched her body and filled up the room before Fionna had a chance to give another swing. "Now hold up. Girl I don't care what kind of dreams you're having but if you start swinging against me you will get to see my ugggly side." "Even though every side is my good side," she slightly mumbled.

"I'm… I'm sorry Cake, today I'm in the jams. It's just that… I feel too emotional about mom. Sorry." Fionna looked down. "I'm going to skip breakfast. I really need to clear up my mind." She left the door before Cake could say another word.

The day was too nice to fit her mood. The grass was green and felt like the closest thing to heaven and the sky was crisp and blue. There was no bad needing to be turned into good. From afar the candy kingdom was insight where you could see the gumdrop kids going to school, the candy-human hybrids Gumball and Fionna made ages ago were still in eternal fighting, some morons thinking that they lost their bums- the usual. Next to the Candy Kingdom you could see the cold Ice Kingdom. It is always vacant and lonesome- the Ice Queen was such a hag. She stole princes to make them hers, but they never did since Fionna and Cake were always there to kick some bee-hind. Fionna wasn't in the mood to go to any of these places. She wasn't in the mood to do some adventuring at all actually. She wanted to think.

She went directly to her little haven up in the mountains. A place she found a little while ago when BMO got lost after a hectic party. It was calm and relaxed her. She cuddled with the soft moss and laid her head on a rock. What soothed her the most was having the humble sky above. Fionna went to sleep again, the same way she did last night. This was the only place where the nightmares didn't come. She snoozed for what seemed like minutes and then awoke zombie-liked how she did that same morning.  
"NO NO NO NO," Fionna yelled, scaring a few crows out of the trees in the progress. " NO NO NO NO NO," she screamed again. The nightmares returned again. It's impossible Fionna thought. This was the place that can keep the nightmares away.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO," she screamed again and even began crying now. Kicking and screaming to the ground.

"What is going on child," a powerful voice came from the trees. The stranger began to come out of the forest. She was abnormally tall and very beautiful. She had eyes that could stare into ones soul. The lady wore silver armor that must have weighed a ton but she wore it like it was cloth. She had a page-boy hair cut with white-blond hair. She felt ancient but her appearance looked very young. Her age is not hidden but the lady felt aware of that. She wore many accessories including enchanted necklaces and antique rings possessed with magic. But the most noticeable thing she wore was a golden goblet with an irritated eye. Fionna finally recognized the tall lady.

"MANDY! MANDY! I'd never thought I'd see you ever again!" It has been ages since she last saw her hero- heroine actually. The last Fionna ever saw of her was when she convinced Mandy out of retirement.

"What is going on child?" Mandy repeated again in a wise sensei like voice. Fionna had the urge to tell her about the nightmares. Her elder heroine is more experienced in trauma and fears, but there was a part in her body that strongly said not to. The dreams she experienced where so disturbing but so life-like it was scary. If she was going to tell anyone about the dreams it should be Cake. Fionna decided she was going to tell Cake – her sister, the person she should trust the most.

"Uhm nothing really I was going to go home actually. I come here sometimes to clear out my mind and think about life and junk," Fionna said instantly regretting what she had done. Mandy will start asking me about it now CRAP CRAP CRAP she thought.

"Hmm," Mandy seemed to question. Her eyes squinted and her lips thinned. "Well if you need to talk about it call me".

"Well… so… bye", Fionna ended the awkward silence and then ran back home.

"Hmmm," Mandy mumbled and echoed the forest. "Hmmm."

Fionna ran back to the tree house where she found Cake playing Candy Ville on BMO.

"Do you want to collect money from you Coffee Shop", asked BMO paying attention to the game and not Fionna.

"Of course Honey! By the way, can you hack the system and auto collect things from my Candy Ville?"

"Cake," BMO started shaking her index finger at Cake as if she was a child. "Tisk tisk, you've got to play the game fair and square."

"BUT BMOOOOOO," Cake whined. BMO plopped a lemon square from the fresh batch and plopped it to pacify Cake. "Nom, Nom, Nom, Nom," Cake rubbed her belly satisfied.

"Oh no, it seems as if my battery is running low… I need to go to the charg-, "BMO's battery died and she could not finish her sentence. Cake plugged BMO to the wall and her screen started blinking "CHARGING".

"So what's the buzz? Seems like you are back to normal," Cake said in a negative tone, still mad from that morning. Innocently enough Fionna's mouth was stuffed as she gobbled the whole batch of lemon squares leaving crumbs too small for a mouse. "mhmmmm" Cake mumbled with her sassy voice as always.

Fionna swallowed her very large bite, "Sorry Cake, I didn't mean to be that way this morning."

"Well all is forgiven. Now are you or are you not telling me what's going on in your dreams," Cake paused for a second,"it's ok to have lady dreams." Fionna blushed and looked very annoyed.

"No… no no no no no no no! Not that. Cake those are girl dreams, I hate those"

"Well what is it then child?"

"Cake… you remember how the cosmic owl almost told you your fate?"

"Mhmm," Cake remembered the Cosmic Owl dream she had ages ago. It was suppose to mean her fate and in this dream she was supposedly was going to die in space with a banana astronaut. "Yeah I remember."

"Well for the last couple of days I think I've been having Cosmic Owl dreams except the Owl isn't there but I can hear it." "Almost every dream is the same. I see half of a monster and Mandy too. They have the Enchiridion. They are both falling in a hole… a… a portal! I keep seeing a lady in a science lab coat. She is trying to revive this boy in a white hat and blue clothes. Before he wakes up, I see a funeral, a funeral for some monster. They buried it in a tree made of bubblegum. When everyone leaves, a snail and a bear perform some voodoo ritual and awaken the monster. The last thing I remember is that I am in this new world where I am waked up by this boy in a white hat and blue clothes – not the one from before but another boy who looks more life-like. He tells me to get the Enchiridion, look for the lady with a shotgun, find the boy with the dog and, and... I forgot the rest. I wake up by the time he tells me I have to do something else."

"Are you sure that you heard the Cosmic Owl?" Cake looked more concerned.

"YES" Fionna screamed!

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No," she lied. She did hear something else. It was when she went to sleep at the mountain. She saw a stranger. A stranger that was so recognizable she was too scared to get any closer. It was her mother.


End file.
